Outcomes of Stupidity
by ReAdInG.gIrL.101
Summary: Pansy and Draco were close to 'get it on' when Pansy backs out for something. Draco's left hanging. He used his Prefect Powers to force a girl into a one night fling. Then, he gets some bad news from the same girl. Is 20 minutes of fun worth all of this?
1. Follow Me

A/N: It's not really a good night for Draco here. Well…I won't explain it. Just read… Lol. It'll be 5 Chappies.

Chapter 1

Follow Me

"Damn, Goyle! You took way too long in the Great Hall. You and Crabbe are getting way too big." Draco exclaimed as him and his gang exited the Hall.

"But bodyguards are supposed to be big…"whimpered Crabbe.

"Big in the chest, yes, but not in the stomach!" the three entered the dungeons.

They encountered Flint, the Slytherin Quidditch captain.

"Practice after lunch tomorrow, Malfoy."

"Why? It's usually after school?" argued Draco.

"You have to meet the new seeker." Flint replied.

"Wait a minute…I'm the seeker, Flint," Draco stuttered.

"No, we have a new one."

"You can't just replace me without notification, Flint!" Draco exclaimed.

"You're our Keeper now. The last one just quit. You better be at practice. You'll need it. We're going against Ravenclaw this weekend." With those words Flint was gone.

Draco swung around and flung his fist. Luckily, Crabbe and Goyle had gotten out of the way, so Draco hit the wall. His fist bled. He didn't take notice. He then went his way to the common-room. His goonies followed him.

Draco jumped on a nearby couch and examined his injured hand. Crabbe and Goyle did the same, except they emptied their pocket which have been stuffed with muffins and other junk from earlier that evening.

"You guys really can't stop eating, can you?" Draco looked at them disgusted.

They stared at him.

"Well?!"

They shook their head.

"I wonder how you guys will deal with the Dark Lord when we become Death Eaters."

"Death Eaters?!" exclaimed Crabbe.

"Yeah!" Draco replied, "You're father's one right? Then you should be one, too."

Goyle remained silent.

"Oh well, whatever…we're still young, right?"

Goyle and Crabbe nodded.

"Yeah, seventeen's pretty young." Goyle replied.

"Yeah, it is," agreed Pansy, who had just entered the common-room.

"Oh, hey there, love." She came and sat on Draco. They kissed. It was just a quick peck.

"Hi, Pansy." Goyle and Crabbe said at the same time.

"Hey boys." She replied. Then turned to Draco, "It's almost ten, Dracie-poo, you and I need to go scout the halls."

Draco had totally forgotten about his Prefect hours. He and Pansy had been chosen Slytherin Prefects that year, thanks to Draco's father. He enjoyed this 'privilege' a lot. He was allowed to torture students for simple causes. He was allowed to make them do anything!

"Oh, oh right!" Draco smirked. Pansy stood up and they both left the common-room. Leaving Crabbe and Goyle to their after-feast.

Draco and Pansy kissed on their way out of the common-room. Usually this 'privilege' went to a snogging session for the two. It was surprising when Pansy drew the kiss.

"What the hell, Pansy?" cried Draco.

"Not tonight, Dracie-poo." She put a finger on his lips. "I have fish to fry tonight. They got on my nerves in third period, and I know they go to the bathroom to giggle or whatever at night."

Draco took her hand, "But you can't leave me hanging like that…"

Pansy lightly pulled her hand away from Draco, and disappeared into the darkness of the dungeons.

"Damn," Draco thought to himself. "I need to get this feeling over."

His lips trembled longing for something to touch. His hands shook wanting to wonder over something. He needed to call back Pansy. They needed to finish the session. This was the first night that they won't end up in the empty classroom with a bed.

Draco slapped himself, "Get over it. It's just one night!"

He was feeling erotic. He needed sexual intercourse at the moment. All the day's stress was on top of him and he was waiting the entire day for Pansy. To get it going after dark. But she was gone!

He wondered the halls, trying not to think of what his desires wanted. He cursed Pansy in his mind. He cursed her for leaving him hanging. For making him ready at the correct moment, then just letting go. Suddenly he heard giggling. He ran to the end of the hall. There were two Slytherin girls walking down the hall.

"Yes!" he thought. "I'll throw it on one of them!"

One girl had curly brown hair and somewhat resembled Hermione, except with added freckles. The other had black short hair and beautiful dark eyes. Draco couldn't make out if they were brown or dark blue. As they reached the corner, Draco had made his decision.

"You!" he pointed to the black haired girl.

They both gasped.

"Come with me," Draco said.

"But, it's only 9:55…" the curly haired one whispered.

"Who's the Prefect?" Draco hissed.

"You are…" she replied.

"It's okay, Stacie. I'll meet you in the common-room." The black haired one hugged her friend and followed Draco.

It was a silent walk to Draco and Pansy's empty classroom. Draco was surprised the girl hadn't argued with him. They entered the classroom. Finally, the girl said something.

"Why…why did you tell me to follow you? Did I do something?" she asked innocently.

"No, but my girlfriend did." Draco replied taking off his robe.

"But what does this have to do with…"

"Just do what I tell you if you don't want detention with Snape!" Draco hissed.

She nodded and stepped back.

"Get on the bed." Draco said.

"What?" she replied.

"Do it!" Draco yelled as he took off his shirt.

The girl sat on the bed and stared with amazement at his well built body. Well toned chest, and a sexy six-pack.

"Ready?" he smirked at her.

"For what?"

A/N: AHH!!!! Can you get enough of it? What do you guys think of it! I think it's okay. OMG Draco's gonna get it on!!! Lol! Well, lets see if he gets his 'hornyness' over with.


	2. The Fling

A/N: On with the story! Um…yeah. I'm at the cliffhanger! Lol. I hope you like it!!!

Chapter 2

The Fling

"Take off your clothes." Draco walked towards her.

"What?!" she exclaimed.

He chuckled. "You don't really expect to get screwed with clothes on."

"Screwed?!"

"You act as if you've never heard the word." He stood over her.

"I know what it is, but you really don't expect me to do it with you? A person I've never met." She replied.

Draco smiled, not smirk, but smile. "Oh, yeh. I'm Malfoy, but you call me Draco."

"Um…I'm Marissa." She looked at him with innocent glowing eyes.

"Okay, now that we've 'met' can we get going?"

"But…"

"Do you want detention with Snape or Umbridge?" Draco interrupted.

"Neither," she knew how cruel Umbridge could be. Snape was okay, but she wasn't on his 'favorites list.' So she'd expect torture from him.

"I see, well take off your clothes and we can get going."

She still sat there, unmoved.

Draco walked off to a closet.

"Do you like chocolate or caramel?"

"What?" Marissa asked, still confused about the situation.

"It's a simple question, just answer."

"Uh…" she struggled with her words, "which one do you prefer?"

Draco laughed. Marissa was just relieved her answer didn't anger him.

"I like the chocolate, because it's easy to get off. With the caramel, you have to suck a bit."

Marissa had no idea what he was talking about, but she did enjoy a sundae when possible. "Uh…caramel then."

"Okay, if that's what you want. Don't complain later."

She worried what 'later' meant.

"So, do you want pine nuts or walnuts?" Draco asked.

"What's the difference?"

"I can easily eat the pine nuts, where as I have to bite a bit for the walnut."

Still, clueless, she replied, "Walnuts, they're my favorite."

This made Draco laugh. He came out of the closet with a bag of walnuts in one hand and a bottle of caramel in the other.

He sighed, "You're still not undressed."

"What?!" she exclaimed. "Do you really think you're gonna fuck me?"

"Duh."

She stood up and said, "I'd rather be tortured by Snape." She headed for the door and Draco put his hand on the door handle.

"I, if you haven't noticed, am on Snape's favorites. So I can torture you in ways you can't ever imagine."

She glared at him.

"So, take off your clothes or I'll do it for you."

"How, may I ask, will you do that?"

Draco dropped the bag of walnuts and grabbed his wand from his pocket.

"Evanesca!"

Marissa continued to glare at him. Suddenly, she felt a shiver run down her back. Draco smirked and looked down upon her. She looked down as well. She was naked. She tried to cover herself up with her two hands, but it was no use.

"OH MY GOSH!" she cried. "YOU JACKASS!"

Draco continued to examine her. He looked at her well built breasts, probably a size C; her nicely curved hips; her flat yet toned stomach; and her beautiful legs. Not to mention the bushes that he was just dying to get into.

"Now we're talking."

"WHAT!?" Marissa exclaimed. "GIVE ME BACK MY CLOTHES!"

"Shhh, people will hear you."

"HELP!" she screamed! "RAPE!"

Draco laughed. "I'm just joking you know."

She shot a glance at him.

"The room is sound-proof. Pansy and I took care of that on our second night. She screams way too much. Okay, will you cooperate or not?"

"I AM NOT GOING TO HAVE SEX WITH YOU!"

"I'm taking that's a no." he then raised his wand and pointed it at her.

Marissa was lifted into midair and dropped onto the bed. Just as she was about to stand up, Draco cast an 'Immobolus' on her. He walked up to her and chuckled.

"Damn, you're gorgeous."

Her face was blank. Draco continued to chuckle was he prepared Marissa for the night. He poured caramel over her breasts, down to her stomach and barely dripping a few drops between her legs. Then he sprinkled crushed and whole walnuts over the caramel. He dropped all the supplies and jumped right into bed with her.

He whispered, "Revenation." And Marissa came back to life, but with little strength.

Draco kissed her, and she regained consciousness.

"DRACO!" she drew from the kiss.

"Don't fight it." Draco said as he began kissing her neck.

"Draco," she whimpered. "Stop…"

But he didn't he began to lick the caramel off of her. He began to 'undress' her. On his way down he picked up walnuts and chewed them as he continued to suck the caramel. He attempted to get every drop off of her. As he worked around her right breast, Marissa finally gave it and wrapper herself around Draco. He continued to bite down on any walnuts in his way. Suddenly, he bit into a walnut as well as Marissa's nipple. She shrieked in pain. Yet the pain eased away as Draco came back up and kissed her soft lips. She let out a moan when Draco's tongue and entered her mouth. Together they enjoyed each other. Draco then eased from the kiss and 'undressed' Marissa's left breast continuing down to her abdomen. Successfully, all the caramel was gone.

He lay on top of her, assuring her that she wouldn't be crushed.

"Enjoying?" he asked.

"Am I supposed to be?" she replied with a hint of sarcasm.

Draco laughed and kissed her. His hand trailed down her back and came up front. He slipped his finger right between her legs. She slowly leaned up to a better position. Draco took hold of her ass as guidance. He smiled at her and said.

"Do you think I'll fit?"

She looked at him with surprise, but before she could reply Draco had slowly entered himself into her. She moaned and groaned.

"Ah…" she cried.

Draco smirked at her face. It was adorable how she looked. Without thinking, Draco pushed the rest of his cock quickly into her. Marissa screamed. Tears ran down her face as she dug her fingernails into Draco's shoulders. Draco shuddered, not knowing if he should take himself out.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Tell you what?" she tried to hide the pain.

"You're a bloody virgin." Draco cried.

"I kind of couldn't, since a Prefect insisted."

"Will you be alright?" he was surprisingly worried.

She nodded, "Continue if you like."

Draco kissed her forehead, "I'm sorry."

She kissed him back on his lips as a sign of 'apology accepted.'

Draco continued. Slowly he took himself halfway out and then slowly back in. He repeated it at the same speed one or twice. Gradually he sped up. As he slammed his cock in and out of her, he also managed to massage her breasts with his tongue.

"Hm…" Marissa thought aloud. "A multitasker"

Draco didn't reply, but he did take himself out. Tired he dropped beside Marissa.

"This isn't fair…" he panted.

"Why?" she was also exhausted.

"I'm doing all of the work…" Draco replied.

"Hm? Is that all?" Marissa got herself on top of him and slowly pushed Draco's erection inside of her. She moaned at the pain. Then she began to do it faster. Draco was amused.

"You're a fast learner," Draco enjoyed.

"It's a bit hard at first," Marissa teased. She then took Draco's cock out of her and turned around.

"Where are you going?" Draco asked. Instead of replying she slipped penis into her mouth. It tasted funny at first, but she got used to it. With Draco on the other end, bored, he took notice of juncture between her legs. He closed in on it and kissed it. Marissa jumped when he had somehow slipped his tongue into the folds.

"What?" he cried.

"What was that?"

"My tongue, come on. Let me finish…"

She laughed at him and lay back down. He continued to flick his tongue between her legs, but it all ended with kisses between or on her breasts. With a final kiss on the lips, they both collapsed on the bed. Exhausted from what just happened. Sadly there was no pillow. Therefore, Draco let Marissa lay on his chest. Sadly there was no blanket, so Draco covered as much of Marissa as he could. Then they slept.

A/N: Yeah…did you like it? Not really good at writing I told you already in my profile….but yeah….


	3. Back To Normal?

A/N: Well, here goes chappie three! Ha that rhymes...I didn't mean it to be! Oh well! Here we go! Oh yeah...reviews! I only got one!!! WAAH!! Oh well. I can't complain...I think?

Goddess of the Vampir- Yeah, this kind of is my first story. Online that is. Of course we won't count those stories we were forced to write in elementary school okay?

**Chapter 3**

**Back To Normal**

"Where were you last night, Draco?" Pansy asked Draco as they ate breakfast.

"Uh...oh yeah!" he replied. "I caught these two girls roaming the halls after ten, so I was going to take them to Snape. Then I had to staybehind, too."

"But Snape never keeps you behind."

"That's the problem, Umbridge caught all three of us. So we stayed at her office instead. Bloody witch didn't believe I was a prefect."

"Is that so? Well, we can't do anything. As stupid as it seems."

"Uh yeah..." Draco was relieved that she had believed his lie.

Marissa was sitting as far away as she could from Draco. Her and Stacie sat the end of the Slytherin table. It was hard to believe that they were Slytherins, since they didn't act at all like them. They were as innocent as infants but their lineage wasn't. Marissa's father was a Death Eater, and so was Stacie's. Of course neither knew of this. They were mere 14-year-olds in their third year of Hogwarts. Stacie had also asked where Marissa had stayed all night, surprisingly she had came up with the same excuse as Draco: she said she stayed with Umbridge. She was somewhat on Snape's good side, so Stacie knew that he would keep her all night long.

The next couple of months when on smoothly with Draco, but not for Marissa. She hadn't been feeling well ever since her night with Draco. She threw up constantly and had sudden outrageous tantrums concerning unimportant matters. Stacie worried about her a lot, she didn't know what to do. She told Marissa to go to the nurse, but she refused. Marissa's grades haven't been all to well either. She was suddenly getting detentions due to her tantrums.

"I can't believe you got another detetion with McGonnagal, Marissa." Stacie said as they entered the common-room.

"Who cares..." replied Marissa.

"I do, what is wrong with you!!!" Stacie screamed throwing her books onto a nearby couch. "Ever since that Malfoy guy and you had to stay with Umbridge something's been wrong.

Marissa continued to the girl's dormitory. "Nothing's wrong!"

Stacie picked her books up and followed Marissa, "Plus, you've been eating a lot. Look you got fatter!"

Marissa scoffed, "Some kind of friend you are. I thought you were always supposed to say I'm not overweight or whatever!"

"It's just strange," Stacie's voice lowered to a whisper. "Strange, because when you came back from that night, you didn't act like yourself. Did anything happen? You know?"

"What!?" Marissa cried, "You mean..."

Stacie nodded.

"NO! You're crazy!"

"Good," Stacie sighed. "Because we're only 14, plus: You can't afford that to happen."

Marissa sat on her bed and looked her bloated stomach. What if she really was expecting and she wasn't just over-eating? What if Draco was the father...This is all horrible.

It's been three months since the incident and Marissas continues to throw up. One time she and Stacie get caught in the bathroom by a fellow Slytherin.

"Are you okay?"

"She's fine." Stacie replied patting Marissa's back.

She hurled again. "I'll be fine..."

"I'm sorry, but it doesn't look like it." the girl replied. "You haven't been doing any...you know..."

"No," Stacie replied quickly. Marissa remained silent.

The girl shook her head. Then she reached into her purse for box of something. She threw it to Stacie who caught it. It was a package of pregancy tests. Marissa let out her lunch. Stacie dropped the box.

"She's not pregnant!" she glared at the girl.

She just smirked, "It doens't look like it. Ask yourself, girl, how long has it been since you've been throwing up, and weren't you the one who blew up in McGonnagal's class three times."

Stacie looked at Marissa, who looked quite guitly.

The girl continued, "And how long has it been since you're last period?"

With that she left. Stacie looked at Marissa. Marissa avoided to look into her friends eyes.

"What happened, Marissa?"

"Nothing, just give me one." she reached for the box.

Stacie stopped her, "Was it that Malfoy guy?"

Marissa began to cry. "He just forced me..."

Stacie wrapped her arms around her friend, "We'll find a way around it. Promise."

Then Marissa took the test. She came out of the bathroom shaking and crying. Stacie continued to comfort her friend. She felt sympathy as well anger. Sympathy for her friend who'll be going to some rough times. Anger for the one who did this to her best friend: Draco Malfoy.


	4. The Secret Spreads

A/N: Sorry for the long gap...just I left for the summer and all...But here I am

**The Secret Spreads**

Marissa and Stacie sat at their usual spot on the Slytherin table, minding their own business, when Pansy and her crew came up to them.

"What the hell is this talk I hear of you and my Dracie-poo?"

"What talk?" replied Marissa.

"Did you guys shag?"

"You're a bit straight-forward, aren't you?"

"Did you or not?"

"It's not like I wanted to..."

"So you did?!" she screamed.

"I never said that..." Marissa replied calmly.

"But you meant it!" Pansy swung her arm to Marissa's face.

Marissa fell to the floor. Stacie helped her up.

"Slut!" cried Marissa as she slapped Pansy back.

Pansy reached for Marissa's hair, and began to pull. As the little black haired girl tired to pull away, Pansy pulled harder. Finally, Marissa kicked Pansy, and she let go. Shocked, Pansy punched in the stomach. Marissa fell once more on the floor, but this time unconcious. She lay there as blood trickled down her legs.

"Oh my god..." gasped Pansy, "She's pregnant."

----------------------------------------------------------

Marissa woke up in the infimary with Stacie by her side. Surprisingly, she had lots of flowers and candies. She looked around, it was probably in the midafternoon.

"What time is it?" she asked.

"Late! That's what time it is." Madame Pompfrey walked into the room. "Time to take your medicine."

"What?"

"Do you want to keep the child or not?"

"You guys are alright with this?"

"Not usually, but this occasion, Proffesor Dumbledore was understanding."

"I don't know why either, Marissa, but he was so calm about this."

"Here, drink this, child." she handed Marissa a cup of bubbling juice that tasted funky. "Now rest, you need it. The baby will be fine."

With that Madame Pompfrey left. Marissa looked at her friend and Stacie knew what to say.

"Yes, he knows. I heard he was worried. Do you think that one night made a difference?"

"What do you think?"

"Yeah..."

Soon, it was time for Stacie to leave, and Marissa was alone in the infimary. It was dark, and lonely. She lay there, not being able to sleep. Suddenly the door creaked open. Marissa faked a sleep. Footsteps trod her way. And the person sat by her.

"Uh, I'm sorry." it was Draco. "I'm sorry this happened. I didn't mean it, too. I mean I had protection, I don't know. But I'll take care of you, even if you don't know it. I will. I'm sorry."

Unmistakenly, she heard him crying. Draco, the Slytherin Prince, was crying, for her. A girl he got pregnant? As strange as it seems he did. He lay by her side all night long, until Marissa fell asleep.

---------------------------------------------------------

Another few months passed, and Marissa's body was fully noticible to having a child. It wasn't long until she had the baby. She had to skip a few classes due to the pain. She recieved un-named packages of baby items, knowing it was from Draco, she always smiled at him in the Great Hall. He always smiled back, but it was simple. Pansy was mad enough. How was she going to raise this baby by herself? Stacie will always be by her side, but what will she do over the summer? It is getting close. It's already March. The baby is due by the end of this month. Where will she go? Marissa's parents disowned her the day she left for Hogwarts. She couldn't just stay at Stacie's house. Especially that she had the baby now.

A/N: Sorry for cutting it short. But is it okay?? Its a bit amatuer, but I mean I am an amature...you know Oh well...i hope u like how i'll end it!!!

BTW my friend : asian.author2413 wrote a story on its soooo good. Its about a prince in an orphange looking for a friend/brother/sister...whatever then he falls in love instead...lol is sooo cute... hope u read it...


End file.
